In multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) systems multiple antennas are used to improve wireless performance by increasing transmission throughputs and link reliability. MIMO increases network capacity without increasing network bandwidth. MIMO may be combined with orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) to provide an efficient way to combat the frequency selective fading of wireless channels by dividing the total bandwidth into many narrowband subcarriers.